A Helping Hand
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry and Ginny need a helping hand in their wedding night. Luckily, Ginny has a loving mother who would do everything for her daughter. Really everything. HP/GW


A Helping Hand

Ginny was nervous. Today was her and Harry´s wedding night. It had been a beautiful day for their wedding. A blue sky and bright sunshine. All their friends were there. It was the happiest day in Ginny's life. But now she felt uneasy. Harry probably felt no better than her. They hadn´t become intimate in their relationship yet because they both wanted to do anything wrong and they didn´t wanted to rush things. But Ginny was glad that she could rely on Hermione in such a situation.

Flashback

_"__I have something for __you, Gin__. __It's my__wedding__gift to you__." __She handed__her__a small package__. __"Open__it__."  
__"Maybe we should__open it__with the others__." Hermione giggled.  
__"__Better not. __It's... you know...__for the__wedding night.__" __Ginny__blushed__. __She hesitated__and__opened the package__.__Her__eyes widened__when she saw__what__was__inside.__ White silk stockings with a garter belt, a white bra and a white thong. Hermione smiled when she saw Ginny´s expression._

_"I think__that fit well with__your__wedding dress.__", she said._

_"I ... I__don´t know__, Hermione. __I mean ...__"  
__"Trust me,__Ginny.__ With this __Harry can´t__resist you__."_

_"__Do you think that __Harry will love this__?", Ginny asked skeptical.  
__"__All men __love this.", Hermione said.__"__And__Harry__is no exception.__", __she__ added._

Flashback end

Now Ginny was alone with Harry. It had been a beautiful day and she had tried not to think about the wedding night. She was so happy. Nevertheless, it all seemed so unreal. She still couldn´t believe that she was Harry's wife now. They were married and they could be happy together. But there was still something to do.

"Harry? I have a little surprise for you."  
"Oh! That makes me curious. What is it?"

"Please help me out of the dress. Then you will see it."

He stepped behind her and opened her dress. Slowly and almost silently it slid to the floor. Surprised, he looked at Ginny. She was wearing white silk stockings with a garter belt, a white bra and a white thong. She looked absolutely stunning. When she turned to him, she smiled.

"I guess you like it."

"It looks good on you." She blushed a little.

"Hermione gave it to me... for our wedding night." She hugged him and kissed him gently. Her breasts pressed against him. "You should undress, too."

"Of course." He said. "But first ..."

Harry kissed her and his hands glided over her bare skin. They reached her butt and he began to stroke her ass slowly. Ginny moaned softly. Her hands were around his neck and with her right hand she ruffled his hair even more. His hands at her bare skin made her shiver. While they were making out she helped him out of his clothed. Finally he wore only his boxer shorts. She could feel his hard manhood. But she wanted more.

Before they ended the kiss the door opened. Ginny looked around startled. It was Molly. She was wearing a dressing gown and looked at the two curiously. Why now? Why was she coming to them at this time? Ginny looked at her mother angrily and was hiding herself half behind Harry.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why are you so angry, Ginny? I wanted to see if you two are all right."

"Well, obviously we are all right. Can you leave us alone now?"

Molly stepped into the room and closed the door. Ginny was still half behind Harry. But it was clear to see what she was wearing. And it seemed that Molly was not surprised.

"This lingerie looks good on you." Ginny seemed embarrassed. "Don´t be ashamed of your body, Ginny. You have nice big breasts for a girl your age. A tight stomach and beautifully rounded hips. You are a beautiful young woman." She saw Harry´s hard member through his boxer shorts. "But you are a virgin and you don´t know how to satisfy a man, right? Lingerie won't help you much with that. I'll show you what you have to do." To Harry´s confusion and Ginny´s horror, Molly came to Harry and her right hand cupped his semi-erect cock through his boxer shorts and began rubbing it. Harry stared at her. That had to be a dream. Mrs. Weasley would never do something like that.

"Mrs. Weasley! What are you doing?"

"Oh please, Harry. You are a part of the family now. Why don´t you call me Molly?"

"Well... Molly, what are you doing?"

"Isn´t it obvious? I´m taking care of you." Molly slowly sunk down onto her knees on the floor in front of him. He gasped in surprise as she continued to rub him. Then she hooked her hands in the waistband of Harry's boxers and yanked them down. Molly eyed Harry's exposed penis.  
"Oh! Impressive! You're a big boy, Harry."

"Mom! Stop that right now!", Ginny said indignantly.

"Look. You are a virgin, Ginny. And I wish that you two will be happy with together. Do you want to know how to satisfy your husband?"

"Well... yes... but..."

"Then watch and learn.", Molly said. She reached out and gripped Harry's cock and started slowly moving her hand up and down at a steady pace. Harry gasped. This was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt.

"Do you like it?", she asked, running her thumb over the head lightly.

"It feels fantastic." Molly smiled.

"Good. Let´s take it to the next level, Harry."

"Next level? Wait! I... "

Molly opened her mouth and licked his cock, using her tongue to tease his sensitive head before shifting her efforts lower, licking him from tip to base. He moaned. Molly seemed to know what she was doing. She gently cupped Harry's testicles in her hand, massaging them. When he looked down at Molly, she stared back at him with pure lust in her eyes. She stopped licking Harry's length and parted her lips, taking the head into her mouth.  
Ginny watched her mother as she worked more and more of Harry's prick into her mouth. Then she almost got his entire length inside. The look on Harry's face confirmed that this felt extremely good. She bobbed her head back and forth, her hands reaching around and grabbing onto his ass, holding him steady as she sucked him. He slowly moved back and forth and enjoyed the wetness and the softness of her lips.

Molly was so experienced. He didn't know how long he could hold it. Molly increased her speed. She bobbed her head back and forth on Harry's member rapidly as his hands rested atop her head. He never thought that Molly would do something like this. But she was doing it very well.

"Aah! I'm close!", he warned her. Molly stopped the blowjob, pulled her mouth off of Harry's cock and stood up. Harry looked disappointed, but Molly smiled. She pointed to her pussy.  
"I need your big hard cock here."

"Mom! I think that´s enough!" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"First Harry has to become a man before he can turn you into a woman." Ginny looked angrily at her mother. "As your mother I must be sure that he can satisfy you." Ginny bit her lower lip.

"All right. But hurry. And no kissing!"

"Sure."

Slowly, her dressing gown slipped to the floor revealing her mature body. Harry was surprised that Molly was completely naked. He had to admit that she was a very attractive woman for her age. She was a little chubby, but she was still beautiful. Especially her very large breasts which were larger than Ginny´s.

"Like what you see?", she teased as he blushed.

"I... yes... you are... beautiful."

Molly lay down on the bed and spread her legs. He had a good view of her pussy. Harry was unsure but Molly smiled at him encouragingly. After an uncertain glance at Ginny, he went to the bed. He got to his knees and ran one finger up and down her pussy without going in. Molly gasped. He balanced her legs on his shoulders and began licking her mature pussy.

"Oh, Harry! Please don´t… I…"

She took breaths as he licked her. Harry parted his lips and covered her bare pussy with his mouth. She moaned softly, running her hands through his hair. Then he snaked his tongue between her lips. Her hips shivered as he began to tongue fuck her. After a while, she calmed down and moaned as he went faster. He picked up the speed on his licks. Molly shrieked loudly as he did this, holding his head at her entrance.

After a while it was the turn of Harry´s finger. He ran his finger along her pussy before cautiously slipping it into her. Molly moaned and Harry moved his finger inside Molly´s walls. His other hand went higher, cupping one of her bare breasts and massaged it.  
"Oh, Harry...where'd you learn that?", she said, moaning as Harry's finger made her insane. "You're not as innocent as you look. Come on, Harry. Fuck me."

"Oh... ok... "

Harry removed his face and his finger from Molly´s pussy and guided his hard manhood into her.

"Oh! You are so huge!", Molly moaned. "It's been so long that I had a big hard cock in my pussy."

When he began to penetrate her slowly she gasped. Then he thrusted back and forth, faster and faster. Molly looked at Harry. But he was watching her large jiggling boobs. With his hands he massaged them and was working on them with his tongue and his lips.

"Yes! Take me, Harry! Take me!"

Ginny couldn´t stand it any longer. She pulled off her thong and her bra. It was a strange feeling watching Harry as he fucked her mother. But somehow it excited her. Her right hand went between her legs and her left hand went to her breasts. Ginny knew it was wrong and that she shouldn´t watch them and satisfy herself. But she couldn´t help it. Even if one of the two was her own mother. It was so exciting what was happening here. She had to watch.

For Harry it was also a strange feeling. He was aware that he was fucking his bride´s mother. A woman who was much older than him. But he didn´t care. When he looked at Ginny he noticed that she watched them with interest. And she was not idle. Her bra and her thong lay on the ground. One hand massaged her breasts, the other hand stroked her pussy. It was obvious that she was excited. She had spread her legs so he could see her pussy and she moaned softly. Obviously she wasn´t angry that he was fucking her mother.

Harry continued to thrust his hips hard and fast. Harry couldn't possibly last much longer. Molly seemed to feel that and stopped him. He pulled out of her pussy with a groan. Molly silently reached out and took Harry's rock hard dick into her hand and stroked him slowly and deliberately.

"I need you to take me from behind." Harry groaned as her hand continued to jerk him off. She pulled her hand off his member. Then she turned her back to him and got on all fours. Then she looked at him and smiled. He couldn´t hold back. Harry was placing himself behind her and she spread her legs a little more.

"Come on, Harry! It´s my favorite position! Fuck me!"

He grabbed his hard dick and pressed against her entrance. Then he put his hands on her hips and then he thrusted back and forth, faster and faster. Molly´s large boobs were jiggling beneath her. Harry was so excited and moved faster. He stretched to reach her breasts and his hands cupped her huge tits.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!", she gasped. He gave her what she asks for and fucked her harder. To fuck this mature woman felt so great. His balls slapped against her ass. Molly might be old enough to be his mother. She might be the mother of his young wife. But in this moment he didn´t care.

"Oh, yes. Keep going, Harry."

Molly moaned softly and closed her eyes. Harry tried to distract himself but it was no use. This was too good. He increased the speed and continued to thrust hard and deep inside her. Ginny gasped. She tried to suppress her soft moans. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to join them, but she restrained herself. Then she reached her orgasm and stifled a scream. But Harry and Molly were so preoccupied with themselves that they didn´t notice it.

"Molly, I´m coming.", he gasped. "Should I pull out?"  
"No, Harry! Please!", Molly moaned. "You have to cum inside me! Just hold out a little longer! I´m... so close!"  
Harry could feel his explosion approaching, but he did his best to hold back. He tightened his grip on Molly's ass and gritted his teeth. Molly's moans grew louder. Ginny watched with interest as Harry thrusted Molly harder and faster. Then he pushed his dick deep inside her and moaned load. Even Molly moaned loudly. A wave of semen shot out of his dick and filled her pussy. She turned around and smiled.

"How does it feel to squirt your cum deep inside a woman?"

"It feels incredible." Molly smiled.  
"I am pleased that you liked it."

When he took out his dick Ginny was amazed that he was still so big and hard. She licked her lips as she saw his cum covered dick. Molly got on her knees. She took his dick and licked him clean. Then she strocked his penis, looking up at him with a big smile.

"Mmm. You taste so good."

She put his still hard cock between her huge boobs and started a titty fuck. Her tits massaged his cock and her tongue licked the head of his dick before she put it into her mouth. The way she blew him was so intense for Harry. He gasped and enjoyed the feeling of her soft breasts around his penis. He was about to come again when she stopped.

"Why are you stopping?"

"We can´t let Ginny wait. Now it´s her turn. Come here, Ginny."

Harry looked at his young wife. Ginny reached them and knelt in front of Harry. She reached her hand out and wrapped it around his cock. When her hand glided up and down, Molly observed every movement. Her daughter was a quick learner. After a while Ginny bend down over his cock and run her tongue across the head of his cock. Then she opened her mouth and let the head of his cock enter. Her tongue kept licking the tip and Harry could feel her lips surround his shaft. She got into a good rhythm of moving her lips up and down while swirling her tongue along his cock.

"You're doing well, dear.", Molly said. "But now it is Harry's turn to spoil you."

Ginny nodded and lay down with her back on the bed. Harry grabbed Ginny's legs, opening them up. His hands moved up the inside of her thighs and slowly approached her pussy. When he tried to tease her, Molly grabbed his hand and pushed it directly against Ginny´s bare pussy. He run his hand gently over her opening, feeling the smoothness of her skin and the warmth and wetness of her opening. When Ginny gasped Molly smiled.

"Yes, he does well. Right, Ginny?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Harry was sliding first one finger, then a second inside her. Ginny gasped pleasantly. He slide his fingers in and out, occasionally pinching her clit with his thumb. Molly was watching them and stroked Ginny´s stomach slowly.

"Well, now is the time that you become a woman.", she said. "Come on, big boy. Give her your amazing cock."

Harry reached underneath Ginny and extracted his cock so that it was sticking up between her legs. His hand gently guided it to her opening. Molly reached between Ginny´s legs and spread her lips gently. Ginny gasped as the massive head of his cock touched her and paused for an instant, then continued to lower herself. A little cry of pain escapes her as his cock slowly made its way inside of her. Molly took her daughter´s hand.

"I know, Ginny. But the pain will pass. Trust me."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. His hands gently cupped her full breasts and massaged them. Her breath quickened as he continued to stroke her tits. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. She closed her eyes and let it happen. She whimpered softly when he started to move inside her. He began slowly because he didn´t wanted to hurt her. Ginny wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him tight.

Harry started to fuck her harder. Ginny was moaning in pleasure now as his thrusts were getting faster. Their rhythm got faster and faster as Harry plunged his entire dick inside of her. Ginny´s head was resting on the bed, looking at him. Sometimes she closed her eyes or lifted her head and peeked between her jiggling boobs to see Harry fucking her pussy. He lowered himself and she lifted her head for their mouths to meet. Then he heard her loud sigh as a wave of pleasure quietly rolled through her body.

"Oh! You came already, Ginny?.", Molly whispered. "I think you should change the position."

This time Harry lay on his back on the bed and watched intently as Ginny straddled him. She wasted no time. Both Harry and Ginny groaned as she quickly worked into a rhythm, bouncing up and down steadily. She ran her hands along his chest as she rode him. As she continued to ride him, Harry explored her bouncing body with his hands. He ran his hands up her flat stomach and cupped her jiggling breasts.  
"Yeah...touch them, Harry! Make me feel good!", Ginny moaned as she put even more effort into her bouncing.

"Well, looks like you two don´t need me anymore.", Molly said. She continued watching the two as she put on her dressing gown. "Have a good night.", she whispered when she left them alone. In this moment Ginny threw her head back and let out a loud moan as she slammed herself down on his cock harder and faster. Then she softly grabbed his chin and made him look upwards to give him a kiss. He passionately kissed her while getting fucked hard and playing with her tits.

Harry decided to let his hands continue their exploration. After taking another trip down her tummy, Harry's hands moved to her butt. He took her firm cheeks into his hands, caressing and massaging them before grabbing hold, helping her put even more force into her bounces.  
"Oh! Harry, I'm close!", she panted. "Your hard cock feels so good in my pussy! You are hitting my womb!"  
"Ginny! I... I´m about to cum!", he moaned.

"Give it to me! Shoot everything inside me!", she moaned in pleasure. "Give me your hot seed!"

Ginny moved her head back to him to kiss him once again. She seemed to go even harder on him now. He couldn´t hold back anymore and she couldn´t either. With a load moan Harry shoot spurt after spurt of cum deep into her hungry pussy while she starts to shake violently. His semen filled her up and it overflowed back out onto the bed. Then she collapsed on top of him and tried to catch her breath.

"My God! I never thought that sex would feel so good.", she said while she was taking his cum. "I love you, Harry! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Ginny!", he gasped.

The two lovers lay together for a while. Then Ginny felt her husband´s still hard cock inside her. With a seductive smile she looked into his eyes. She had the feeling that this night was far from finished. And it seemed that Harry had the same idea.

"Next I want to try this titty fuck. And after that you can fuck me from behind."

"Still not satisfied?" Ginny blushed a little.

"I can´t help it with such a big hard cock inside me."

It was early in the morning when the two finally fell asleep. They were exhausted, but they were happy.


End file.
